Trust
by Vic11
Summary: Sequel to 'Fear then, fear now.' Loki might be part of the Avengers, but not every one trusts him fully. Thor and Clint are closest. But the biggest problem's S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick didn't trust Loki one bit. So can he prove to everybody that he has changed? And who is this new person coming to visit Clint?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is Lamker (the other girl). I'm not the one who wrot the first part, but will do the second one. **

**Author's note:**

**I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.**

* * *

CH. 1 The beginning.

_It's been around a week and a half since Loki has become an Avenger. They have been teaching him how to do things on Earth. And although he was invited in, some of them still didn't trust him. _

Thor has been with his brother the whole time. Clint understands that he was being brainwashed, but Natasha isn't so convinced. Bruce and Tony are good friends with him. And Steve, well he has his doubts, but goes along. But when S.H.I.E.L.D. came to arrest the trickster, they all said that Loki was their responsibility. S.H.I.E.L.D. backed off but said they'll be keeping an eye on them.

The trickster has learned most of Midgard's traditions. He doesn't leave Stark Tower too often. And so far he's read half of Stark's library. And let's just say, it's really big.

Clint and Natasha have been at the Tower now more, since Fury wanted them to watch Loki. Romanoff did that, but Barton talked to the Asgardien.

"So what are you reading this time?" Barton asked as he took a seat on the sofa.

"Nothing special," Loki answered and closed the book.

"So you and Widow are on monitor duty? I thought it was the Capitan's turn."

"Yeah well he wanted to go and visit a friend," Hawk said and leaned back.

"That's good to hear. And how long is she going to stand there?" he said and pointed to a corner where Tasha was hiding.

* * *

Rogers just arrived at the graveyard. He went to a stone tablet with the name 'Bucky'.

The Avenger knelt down and put a hand on the tablet.

"Hi there partner," he whispered.

"Red Skull is looked up and isn't going anywhere for a long time. This time I looked for you. But didn't find a thing. Not even your body. Sorry."

Steve gave a sad smile and stood up. He looked at the grave one more time, before leaving.

* * *

"How did you know?" Romanoff asked and walked to the other two Avengers.

"Lucky guess," he answered and smirked.

Widow narrowed her eyes at the trickster and sat on the sofa. He returned her look and they were now having a staring contest.

There were a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

Clint sighed and thought: "_These two are going to tear each other apart._"

Then, before Hawk could break the silence, someone entered the room.

"Oh hi Cap. Back from the visit?" the archer asked and smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks for covering for me," he said and took a seat on an armchair.

"No problem," he said

Even now the other two were having the contest. Rogers saw them and looked at Barton quizzically.

"Don't even ask," he said and sighed.

Then, a minute or two of watching who might win a loud voice filled the room

"Friends," was the word that boomed as a blond man walked into the room.

"How are you?" the Thunderer asked a goofy grin on his face.

"We're fine but…" Rogers said and turned to the two green eyed Avengers.

A confused looked appeared on Thor's face. He didn't know what they were doing. In fact, Loki has learned more about Midgard in a week and a half than Thor in the entire time he has been here.

"Brother?" he asked and took a step to the two.

And as he was about to wave a hand in front of their eyes, someone stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that," another member said.

The prince backed off and looked at the person who spoke.

"Friend Tony. Why not?"

"Because he knows first hand what happens when you disturb Nat while she having that with Loki," Clint explained and smirked,

* * *

"Yeah I know and it's not pretty. But why didn't you tell him Cupid?"

"I wanted to see what she'll do to him. Maybe she would twist his arm like-" and was cut off by Stark putting a hand on his mouth.

"No one wants to know about what happened," the billionaire explained.

The muffled man mumbled something under the hand, before he was freed. Steve chuckled at that and shifted on the armchair. Then he hit the remote and caused the TV to turn on.

Since Clint was the last one watching TV yesterday, it was an action film. The volume was as high as it can be as a boom landed on the ground in the movie. Those made Tony jump a bit and knocked Clint off balance. The archer was send a few steps forward and hit a table. On the table was a vase and it was send into the air. The item was flying through the air towards Thor. He leaned back and caught it, but he leaned back to much and fell back. He fell between Loki and Natasha and, both Barton and Stark, let out a yelp since they knew what was about to happen.

When the Thunderer fell, he caused Romanoff to blink and she saw the victorious smile on the trickster's face. She twitched her eye and looked at Thor.

He gave a goofy smile and said: "I apologize for-" and was cut off by the Widow garbing him by the arm and pulling him up. And once he was on his feet, she twisted his arm behind his back so he gritted his teeth.

* * *

"What are you doing? I lost because of you," she hissed.

"I said…I was sorry," he breathed.

"We told you so," both Barton and Stark said.

Loki and Rogers were smiling and Loki stood up.

"Come on. Release him and we can have a rematch," he offered.

Widow thought about it, released Thor and nodded.

"I'll take that," and sat back down.

The prince of thunder took a few steps away from Tasha.

"She is quite strong," Thor said under his breath.

As the two green eyes sat back down to start the rematch, a loud noise was heard from one of the labs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and pleas review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:

I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.

* * *

CH. 2 The new threat

"What was that?" asked Steve as he and the others made their way to the lab.

"I believe it came from Doctor Banner's lab, sir," answered a British accent A.I. named J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Pleas don't tell me he turned green," Stark hoped when they arrived at the lab.

The door was locked but smoke was coming through the cracks. Just when Thor was about to knock the door down, it opened to reveal the gamma genius.

He had dark circles under his eyes, showing that he hadn't slept in a few days.

"Oh hey guys. Did I wake you?" he said casually.

"No but what happened?" Romanoff said.

"Well I was kind of working on a way to detect *cough* brainwaves. You know, if anyone *cough* got brainwashed again. But it didn't work out so well *cough* and it blew up," he explained and coughed 'cause of the smoke.

There was a long silence, but was broken when an alarm beeped.

* * *

"What is it now?" Barton asked no one.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. report? What happened?" Tony called.

"There seems to be someone down town with the same magical signature as Thor and Loki. He also has snakes with him that are destroying the city," the A.I. answered.

"Okay then. Avengers assemble!" Rogers said as the heroes went to change and get their weapons.

When everyone was good and ready, they meet on the roof. There was a quijet waiting for the non-fliers. Hawkeye, Black Widow, Loki, Bruce and Capitan America all board the jet, while Thor and Iron-man flew ahead of them.

"So do you two know anything about this?" Steve asked the Asgardiens.

"I have my suspicions whom it might be," Loki answered.

"And who is that?" Thor asked his brother.

"I think it might be Nyoka," he said and closed his eyes.

* * *

"N-Nyoka? It can't be him, can it?" the older Asgardien said in disbelieve.

"E… Do you two intend to share with the rest of the class?" Tony asked.

"Nyoka is, was, an Asgardien, but was banished. No one has heard about him in centuries," the lord of thunder explained.

"Why was he banished?" Clint asked.

"He was a wizard and… well experimented on other. After every battle, he took at least two corps. But when Asgard went into peace, he started kidnapping his own kind. When Odin found out he was sentenced to trail."

"When the All-father asked why he did this, Nyoka just started laughing. He then shouted that he was creating the ultimate army, never questioning orders. They would also never need rest, sleep, food or water. They would be perfect."

Everyone was silent after what the Trickster told them. The silence lasted until the billionaire saw a man standing on a red and green snake laughing.

"Guys, I think I found our guy."

"Aye that is Nyoka. And his serpents of the elements," Thor seconded.

"Serpents of the elements? What are those?" Widow asked as Hawk landed the jet on the ground.

"The serpents have the powers of two natural elements combined. See the red snake. It has the power of Fire, its name is Flo. There are three more. Nana, the snake of Water. Jinn-Wind. And Dona- Earth," Thor explained and looked at the one snake.

"So if there are four of them, where are the others?" asked Bruce, but soon regretted it.

As soon as he asked, the ground started shaking and a crake was created beneath their feet. From under them rose a green snake. The Avengers jumped out of the way, before the amphibian's tail hit them. But Banner didn't make. Instead the tail hit a giant raging green Avenger. The Hulk threw the tail off and send the snake away as well. He then joined the others behind a nearby shop.

"That was Jinn. Be alert, for it can move through air," warned the newest Avenger.

"So what're its weak points?" asked Cap.

"Only the opposite element, which is Fire. Each snake has its enemy. For Fire it's Water, for Water it's Earth, for Earth-Wind and Wind-Fire. So right now, we have before us two opposite elemental snakes. But to get rid of them, they must attack each other. And we'll need someone to take care of Nyoka."

After the explanation they got from Loki, Iron man came up with a plan.

"Okay guys, grope up and listen," said the bilinear.

* * *

As Stark was telling his team the plan, Nyoka was having fun. Because of the chaos, his figure wasn't visible to well. All the Avengers were able to see was a figure in a black cloak. He had an amused smirk on his face and laughed.

"So this is what you are now? Avengers? You truly have fallen. But fear not," and as he said that two more serpents arrived. One was brown and the other blue.

"I shall free you from this shame. You and your friends' will all die!" he laughed and the four snakes went on another rampage. Luckily for the heroes, the amphibians went past them.

* * *

"You got the plan?" asked Rogers and stood up.

"Aye Capita," smiled the Thunderer.

"Better that nothing," agreed Stark.

Barton and Romanoff gave a nod and the Hulk grinned.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked an unsure Loki.

"Doing the impossible is part of the job," assured Hawk.

The trickster took a deep breath and started chanting. After a few seconds a green for surrounded them and they vanished.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and pleas review. **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.

* * *

CH. 3 The power of the elements

The Avengers have used Loki's teleportation to follow in with Steve's plan.

The 4 snakes were each in its own district of the city. They were destroying everything they saw. And soon a green fog appeared in front of them.

* * *

With Jin, the snake of Wind, one figure stood. He was wearing a blue, red and white costume. He readied his shield and the snake continued its assault on Capitan America.

* * *

Then two figures appeared in front of Flo, the fire snake. Both figures were dressed in black. One had a bow the other wrist blasters. The snake hissed and charged at Hawkeye and Black Widow.

* * *

Near the Statue of Liberty, Nana, a blue snake was scaring the tourists. That was until a gold and red armored man flew down and stared at the monster. The serpent stopped and looked at Iron man.

* * *

Then two more figures appeared in font of Dona, snake of earth. The snake stopped dead in its tracks as the brothers smiled. It sensed that these two have the same power as Nyoka. Loki and Thor both prepared to fight the amphibian.

* * *

And let us not forget the strongest Avenger, Hulk. He went to greet Nyoka and give him a day he would not soon forget.

This was the plan that Cap came up with. The Hulk was to take care of the villain, while the other took down the serpents. If they could, they were to defeat the snakes and if they couldn't they had to take them to their opposite.

* * *

As the heroes stared down the enemy, Nyoka laughed. He saw the Hulk as an oger from one of the nine realms, not even worth his time.

"The Avengers sent an abomination to battle me? Truly pathetic," he spat the last part.

The green Avenger let out an angry roar and jumped at the Asgardien. And because he thought Hulk was an oger, the exiled one didn't expect him to be so strong.

The strongest Avenger brought both his arms down atop of Nyoka, but he managed to jump away from the center of impact. But 'cause of the Hulk's power, he cracked the ground and that knocked the serpent master to the ground. Hulk wanted to strike again, but Nyoka vanished from sight.

* * *

The snake Iron man was sent to take down was annoying. Every time he tried to blast it, the snake changed to water. And then, when Stark let his guard down, it stroke. Lucky for the billionaire, it missed.

"Great what to do now? Every time I attack it changes into water…" he asked no one in particularly.

"Sir what about what Mr. Loki said about the elements and their opposites," said J.A.R.V.I.S.

And with that Tony remembered. "Rock of Ages said that the enemy of Water is Earth. Who had Earth again?"

* * *

With the Asi brothers, they mostly had the same problem. The difference was that their attacks hit the other. When Thor or Loki attacked, Dona turned to solid to brake. But that happened sometimes, the other times the snake got hit. But then again, Dona attacked back and the same happened with the Asgardiens.

"Thor we need to find the Capitan. He had the Wind one."

"Aye Loki. Let us vanquish these monstrosities."

And just when they were about to lead the serpent towards Cap and Flo, two other figures appeared.

"Hi guys. You don't mind that I brought my dace partner with me do you? I figured your friend could take her off my hands," said a smiling Iron man as a giant blue snake followed him through the city. He increased his thrusters to get further away from Nana.

"Friend Tony, you are just in luck. Me and my brother were about to make our way to Steve," said the Thunderer as he flew to Stark.

"Good now we should get rid of these overgrown snakes," said the billionaire

"Wait! Maybe we should seek out the Capitan and Hawk and Widow. Then we can allow the serpents to take each other out," suggested Loki.

But neither of them had time to argue, as Nana and Dona started catching up. So they all decided to go to the others.

* * *

With Hawkeye and Black Widow, Flo the fire snake wasn't giving them too much trouble. Since it was fire, Barton used freeze arrows and when it was frozen, Romanoff fired her wrist blasters. The only problem was that the ice melted too soon so the tactic they were using took time.

"Do you thing we should go and find the others?" asked Clint as he fired another freeze arrow.

"Might as well. Besides I bet everyone's having trouble," answered Natasha and blasted the serpent.

And as they were about to leave, three small figures appeared in the distance, with three giant ones behind the three.

"Ten bucks say that it's Stark, Loki and Thor," smiled Hawk.

"You're on," she relied and smiled.

* * *

And with Capitan America, Jin was giving his high problems. When he attacked it turned to air and then moved through it and hit Rogers.

"_I can't win like this_," he thought and threw his shield at Jin that it evaded.

"_Now's my chance_," he said to himself and, as the snake became air, made a dash towards Clint and Natasha.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.**

* * *

CH. 4 The cost of never missing

Right now all the heroes are making their way to the center of New York, where they intend to make the elemental snakes fight each other.

Tony, Thor, Loki, Clint and Natasha were already there, with Steve on his way.

"_There they are_," thought Rogers as he saw his teammates.

As he arrived, he saw that there were two snakes approaching and one frozen.

"Cap!" shouted Widow as she saw him coming.

"You made it just in time," smiled Hawk as the running Avenger stopped in front of them.

* * *

Just then the three other Avengers arrived, their snake friends on their tail.

"Looks like we're all here," said Iron man.

"Oh wait, my is on his way," said Steve and looked the way Jin was coming.

"So now what? We just stand here and watch them tear each other apart?" asked Clint.

"No exactly. To make the snakes fight each other, one of you heroes must strike it's mark. But I doubt any of you have a chance of hitting the target," said a voice from atop the Avengers.

And when they looked to see who it was, they saw Nyoka.

* * *

"How are you here? There's no way that beat the Hulk," asked Tasha.

"Who said I beat him? I merely teleported away. Much like you do, Loki," he answered and smirked.

"Why you little son of…" and Tony was cut off by three snakes appearing and the fourth on melting the ice.

"I believe you have more pressing matters to attend too," said the exiled and laughed.

"Okay remember what he said. We need to strike the amphibians in a mark. It's probably the heart. And I know of only one person that can make the shots," said Loki and turned to the master marksmen.

Clint smiled and said: "Leave it to me. Just distract them."

Everyone nodded and just then, a giant green figure jumped on the ground a few meters away.

"Well what took you?" asked Cap as the Hulk came to them.

He didn't say anything only roared.

"Okay then. Cupid your on the roofs, every one else, we're on the ground," said Tony as they got cornered by four snakes.

"Good luck," said Hawk and dashed to the nearest building.

"Well lets get the party started," said Iron man and fired a repulsor ray at the earth snake.

It was a free for all. The Avenges attacked which ever serpent was closer. And if their attacks missed their snake, it hit someone else's.

* * *

Nyoka didn't bother to fight with his snakes. He thought none of the heroes could hit the marks. He didn't even see that one was missing.

As they were fighting the amphibians, Barton prepared to fire his arrows. He had four if them ready and waiting. He waited for the prefect moment and then it happened. His teammates managed to knock back all of the snakes and the archer fired the arrows.

All of them hit their target.

There was a white light and the snakes stopped attacking the Avengers. After a few moments the serpents started attacking each other. After a few minutes, the snakes took each other out

Nyoka look in disbelieve at what had happened.

"No how is this possible?" he shouted in rage.

And then he saw him. The one that managed to turn, his precious pets, against each other.

"You! But how? Those shots were impossible!" he shouted.

Clit gave him a smirk and said: "I never miss."

* * *

"Good job Barton," shouted Rogers and the other nodded. Well the Hulk let out a roar and smiled.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all week," he smiled and bowed.

Rage was building inside Nyoka until he couldn't hold it in anymore. The exiled one teleported behind Hawk and before anyone could do a thing; Nyoka had his hands on Barton's head.

"You say you never miss? Well how about I make it so you can never shot from a bow again?" he laughed and said a few words.

Everything happened so fast. One moment Nyoka was standing on the opposite building, and in the next one he had his hands on the archer's head. In the next moment, Nyoka's hands started glowing and Clint shouted in pain.

After the snake master released the archer, Barton fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Clint!" shouted Natasha as he saw him collapse.

"I'll be taking my leave," said Nyoka and vanished as Thor and Iron man flew up to help their fallen comrade. After the got to him, Hulk changed back to Banner so he can inspect him.

* * *

"We need to take him back to Stark tower. He needs medical attention," said Bruce.

"Then lets go," said Rogers as he helped Thor and Tony carry the unconscious Avenger.

"Agent Romanoff we must leave," said Loki as he looked at the female Avenger.

"He will pay. I swear that bastard will pay for this," she said barley in a whisper, but the trickster still heard her.

After a few moments she turned and followed her teammates.

Loki looked back up at the spot where Nyoka was last seen.

"_You think this will stop them? You couldn't be more wrong. This will make them stronger. And I will help them. For they are my new family. And I will be the one to stop you, 'old friend_'," Loki promised and ran to aid his friends.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, thanks for reading and review pleas.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.

* * *

CH. 5 Skills taken

As the Avengers arrived after the fight with Nyoka, Thor and Steve carried Clint to the infirmary. There Bruce checked his hart beat, blood pressure and everything to find out what's wrong. Everyone else let the doctor work and left to the living room.

They set in silence, everyone keeping an eye on the archer's closet friend, Natasha. She knew they wanted to t tell her that Barton's going to be okay, but couldn't promises anything.

After an hour waiting, Loki stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"You all need to stop worrying, it won't help. I can't say I feel as worried as you, but he is a comrade. And I believe he wouldn't want you all so depressed over him," he finished his little speech.

All eyes were open wide at what the trickster said. And they all agreed as well.

"You're right brother. Barton is strong enough to get over this," said the lord of thunder and smiled.

* * *

Everyone else nodded and then this little moment was ruined by a helicopter landing on Stark Tower's roof.

The heroes looked at it and saw it belonged to S.H.I.E.L.D. After a few seconds a figure entered the living room. He had an eye patch and looked angry.

"What the meaning of this Fury?" asked Tony.

"I heard what happened. And I want some answers. 1. Where is Agent Barton?"

"In the infirmary. B

* * *

anner is looking for what might have happened.

"Okay, 2. Was it him that did this!?" he almost shouted at Loki.

"Nay he did not. My brother wasn't near Hawkeye," Thor defended his brother.

Nick growled under his breath and continued: "If it wasn't him then who?"

"It was a _former _Asgardien wizard named Nyoka," explained Romanoff.

Fury calmed down and wanted to ask something else, but was interrupted when Bruce ran into the room.

"Guys I think I found it," he said.

* * *

Everyone tensed up and followed the gamma genius to the infirmary. There he opened the door to reveal that the archer was still out cold. He was lying on one of the beds.

"So what's wrong with him?" asked a concerned Tasha.

"To tell the truth, nothing," said Banner blankly.

They all blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'nothing'? He's out cold," asked Fury.

"Physical he's fine, but mentally…" he drifted off.

"What about it?" asked Tony.

"I don't know what Nyoka did, but Clint will never be able to shot from a bow," he explained and closed his eyes.

"W-What?" barely managed to ask Natasha.

"Nyoka did something to his brain that will not allow Clint to hold a bow. Nor will he be able to hit any target, with anything," he added grimly.

* * *

There was a silence that lasted at least 5min. And in that time Widow started shaking. She started feeling cold and her head started spinning. In the next moment she started falling to the ground.

Luckily Steve caught her and put her on the bed next to Clint. She was now out cold and no one could blame her.

"I there anything you can do?" asked the director grimly.

The doc. shook his head and looked at the ground.

Nick closed his eye turned around and wanted to leave, if he hadn't been stopped by the trickster.

"I think I can help," he said.

Fury tuned back to the Avengers and now every ear was listening.

"I can help but will need time and resources only S.H.I.E.L.D. can give me," he said seriously.

Another silence filled the room until Nick broke it.

"Do what you need, just get one of my best agents back into action. And if you try anything," and got all into Loki's face: "You'll live to regret it," and walked out.

* * *

After he left, Bruce turned to Loki.

"What do you intend to do?"

"If it was magic that did this, maybe it can also fix it," the younger Asi explained.

"But I will need time. At least 4 days, maybe more."

"For what?" asked his brother.

"Preparations," was his answer.

"Sure but we still need someone to keep an eye on Cupid. Snaker might come back," said Tony.

"Snaker?" asked Thor.

"Yeah because he likes snakes and all," he explained.

"Okay guys. We'll leave Natasha to watch over Clint and Loki to go and do his preparations," said Steve and everyone nodded.

And every thing happened like Cap said. Loki went to his room and started chanting, Tasha woke up two hours later, feeling better. She agreed to be the one to tell Barton what happened. And the other decided to take a break before having to fight Nyoka again.

Somewhere else, in a secret hideout, a familiar black cloaked figure entered a room. It was only lit with candles. Snaker smiled and removed his cloak. He wore a black shirt with buckles keeping the sleeves on the shirt. He also had white pants and white shoulder pads. But because of the dim light his face wasn't revealed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.

* * *

CH. 6 Broken

Right now, Clint is lying in the infirmary and Natasha is there with him. She's waiting for her partner to wake up and tell him the bad news.

Loki is in his room, chanting and getting ready, for he said that he can help with Clint's condition.

Thor, Tony, Steve and Bruce were training, brooding or checking over some of the plan.

Tasha was sitting on a chair near Barton's bead and thinking. Thinking how to tell her partner, best friend, her _love,_ that he could never hold a bow or that he would always miss. And that the only one that could help was Loki.

She then started her train of thoughts of 'what if…', until a groan brought her back to reality.

Widow jumped from the chair to her partner so she was standing next to him.

* * *

"Clint," she said gently and quietly.

A few moments later, Hawk opened his eyes a bit and then more.

"Tasha?" he whispered.

"Yes I'm here," she answered and took a hold of his hand.

She then helped Barton sit up on the bed. He then put a hand on his head and said: "I've got a killer headache and the room is spinning. Got some pain killers?"

"Yeah just a sec," she said and went to the sink, took a glass, a pain killer and gave it to the archer.

"Thanks," he said and swallowed the pill.

After he finished the glass of water, he looked at his partner.

"Are you okay? You look worried."

"Well… I'm."

"About what? And mind telling me what happened?"

She took a deep breath and said: "Clint Nyoka did something to you."

Fear was shown on the male's face. And when he didn't say anything, she continued.

"Banner said he messed with you head and did something that will not allow you to hold a bow. Or shot properly," she explain, eyes closed, voice grim and head hanging.

* * *

"Don't you think it would be better if we ambushed him here?" asked Tony and pointed on a spot on the holographic map.

"Okay but what if he turns right?" asked Bruce.

"Oh… Well then we'll send the two green eyes and Cupi-" but he didn't finish that sentence.

"Yeah, Clint won't be coming with us," said Banner grimly.

* * *

Clint looked like someone just died, well he thought he did.

"W-What?" he barely asked.

"Look I know it's a lot to take in, but it's true. And Loki is working on something. He said he can help you," he added and took both his hand into her own.

But he tore his hand from hers and stood up.

"I don't believe you," he said and started waling to the exit.

"Barton wait!" she yelled after him, but he didn't stop.

One he was out he saw that his bow was on the table near the others.

The other Avengers saw him and tried to stop the archer, but Nat interfered.

"No let him go. He needs to know for him self."

No one objected, they only watched. It pained them too see one of their own in a poison like that.

Hawk wasn't back to full strength and had to lean on the wall of furnisher to make it to the bow. And one he reached the weapon, he grabbed it, but released it in the next second. He repeated the move again and again he dropped it.

"No," he whispered, but fear was clearly heard.

He then started backing away from his weapon and shook his head.

"This can't be happening."

Rogers approached the archer and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry; Loki is working on something that should help you. But it will take time," he said.

* * *

"How much time?" asked Hawk that was now shaking.

"He said it would be about 4 days, maybe more."

"No!" he yelled and knocked the hand away.

"I can't wait that long. You guys need me. I'm the only one that can make those shots," he explained and almost fell to tears.

"Don't worry, we have it covered. Right now you need to rest and wait," said Stark.

"And I'll stay here to keep an eye on you," said the only female and looked Clint in the eyes.

He was still shaking but managed to nod and the others smiled.

"Good, now allow me to assist you to your bedroom," offered Thor and threw Barton on his back like a sack (hey it rimes).

"I can walk you know," he said and smiled.

"Aye but I wish to help my friends."

"Well thanks then."

As they arrived to the room, the Thunderer opened the door and carried Clint to the bed. By the time they got to the third floor, he fell asleep. Thor then walked out and back down to the others.

"Nice going Point brake," complimented the billionaire.

"Only trying to help."

"I think we should get some rest as well," said Rogers and stared walking to his room.

"Yup," seconded Bruce and yawned.

"See you tomorrow," said Nat.

Now everyone was asleep, only Loki was still chanting (not going to tell how or what. I have no idea how to describe it).

* * *

But somewhere else, on a mountain, where Nyoka was, someone entered the dim lit room.

"I heard what happened. Is it my turn yet?" asked the new figure.

"Yes, you will go tomorrow. Just be carefully and do not underestimate them, _mortal_," Nyoka spat the last part and the other figure bowed.

"Of course master."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **

**P.S. Loki is not going to make an appearance in the next chapter, maybe the next two chapters. Sorry Loki fans…**


	7. Chapter 7

First thank you: ElectricAnya, Moonfruit Infusion, Niiroya and

Nerdayacki for following my story.

Second: The story.

I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.

* * *

CH. 7 The call

Right now everybody was asleep, until an alarm woke them. Well most of them. Clint was still sleeping do to his bad condition.

The others meet in the living room, most of them in their pajamas and still half in dreamland.

"What happened?" asked a tired Natasha.

"J.A.R.V.I.S. sensed *yawn* an attack by the serpents," answered Tony.

"Then we should get ready," said Steve and started going to his room to change.

"Aye, Nyoka will feel my wrath this time," said Thor that was already changed.

"We'll meet on the roof then," said Bruce and walked to his room.

When everyone was ready, they went to the roof and there Rogers and Banner got on the quinjet, while Thor and Stark were going to fly.

"Good luck boys," said Romanoff and waved.

"You too and I think you shouldn't let Barton out yet. And don't disturb Loki, he needs concentration," told Capitan.

"Rogers, Rogers," she smiled and watched as they lifted off and flew to the enemy.

* * *

The men arrived to the spot where the serpents were. Iron man and the Thunderer attack the snakes to give their teammates time to land the iron bird.

"Come on Point brake, you can do better that this," laughed the billionaire as Thor's hammer barely made a dent.

"You wish my best?" he asked and raised his hammer to the sky.

"Then you will have it!" and dark clouds started forming, then rain and finally, thunder.

The Asgardien spun Mjölnir above his head and lighting stared hitting the snakes. And because of the rain, Flo the fire snake was wakened as well as Dona, due to the high winds.

"Okay guys, focus on fire and earth!" shouted Cap over the wind, lightning and rain.

* * *

Back at the Stark Tower, Tasha was drinking tea. He decided that, since Clint hasn't woken up jet, she'll read some of Loki's books.

"_These books aren't bad. In fact, I read some of the same types_," she thought and took a sip of tea.

Up on the third level, Barton just woke up. At first his head hut and everything was spinning, but after a few seconds, it stopped.

He then went to the closet and put on a black long sleeved shirt, blue jeans and socks. After that he was about to go down stairs when his pone rang.

"_Who would that be_?" he asked himself and picked up the mobile.

"Hello?" asked the Avenger.

"Hi there. Is this Clint Barton?" asked a man on the other side.

"_How does he know me_?" "Yes this is Barton. Who are you? And how do you k-" but was cut off by the other man.

"I heard what happened to you. And, if you meet me, I can help you."

Hawk's world just froze. He didn't know what to think. After a few seconds he answered: "Thanks, but I've already got some one working on that so-" and was cut off yet again.

"Yes that Asgardien prince, Loki. But that will take days, while I can help you immediately," and although they can't see each other, Clint knew that the men was laughing.

"You're lying," said Barton, although he wasn't sure if he himself believed that.

"No, I'm not. I have no reason to lie. Now let's meet at the old circus tent."

"Then why would you want to help me?"

"If you meet me, you'll know," and with that the call was ended.

The archer released the phone and it fell on the ground. He then sat on the bed and put both hands on his face.

"What should I do? There was something about that voice that sounded familiar. But… what about the others? Gahh this is so frustrating."

He then remembered that Nyoka was still out there. And those snakes too… and none of the Avengers could hit the marks. Steve said they didn't need him that much, that they would be okay, but Baton wasn't sure.

"No…they need me…" he said and stood up.

* * *

He then started heading to the door and down stairs. Clint saw Natasha sitting on the sofa, drinking tea and reading a book.

At first she didn't notice him, but when she did, she looked relived.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said and put down the cup.

"Yeah, but I've been batter," he said and looked at her.

"_What do I do? If I want to leave I need to get past her_," he thought and then an idea came to mind.

"So do you want a refill?" he asked and pointed to the empty cup.

"Are you sure? I mean, I can get it myself."

"Oh come on. I want to be useful. Just _trust me_," he said and it killed him to have to lie to her.

At first, Widow hesitated but gave a warm smile and said: "Thanks. I'd love that."

Her partner then took the cup, went to the kitchen and opened a cabinet. In there were all kinds of medicine, herbs and sleeping drugs.

"I'm sorry about this Nat," he said to himself and shook the sleeping powder in the tea.

Tasha was reading before the male Avenger brought her the cup. She took it and took a long sip. After that, her vision started getting blurred and her head was hurting.

"Clint what… did … you…" and she was bout to fall forward, but her partner got to her.

"I'm so sorry Nat," he whispered and put the sleeping beauty on the sofa.

He then leaned closer and kissed her forehead. After that, he put on a jacket and walked out of Stark tower.

"I'm sorry everyone, I just can't be useless anymore," he whispered and started heading to the location that he was given.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	8. Chapter 8

Yoohooha: Thanks a lot bro for reviewing and I'm glad you like it.

I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.

* * *

CH. 8 The meeting

Clint took a subway and, as was making his way to the old run down circus, he thought about it again. About if he was doing the right thing. He really wanted to help his team, but wasn't sure he could wait that long. On the other hand, he wasn't sure if going to this guy was a good idea.

"_There could be an ambush waiting for me and then they'll take me as a hostage and_-" but he cut himself off.

"_Just calm down. You made a choice to get back into the fight faster. Besides, 99% of things you're afraid of, don't happen," _he said to calm himself.

He sat for another hour until the train driver announced that they have arrived.

Only three people, including Barton, got off on this station and the other two left soon after.

"_Here goes_," he thought and started walking up the stairs until he reached ground level.

* * *

With the others in the city, the fight wasn't easy. The first problem was that they were down two members. The second one, the rain and wind stopped and that brought Flo and Dona back to full strength.

"Okay, anyone got any ideas?" asked Tony and evaded a fire ball.

"Maybe we could make then hit each other by accident," suggested Steve and used his shield to deflect a cutting wind attack.

"I don not understand," said Thor and threw his hammer and hit Nana.

"If they attack us, we make sure to be in a position, so that we evade the attack and so it hits the other snake," explained Rogers and did a back flip to avoid a snake's tail.

"That a really good idea Capitan," complimented the Thunderer.

Just then a giant green ball knocked a green snake away from the others and let out a roar.

"I'll take that as 'I'm in'," smiled Stark.

"Well if we all agree, let's do it," said Thor and they all spared out.

* * *

What Clint saw wasn't nice. Not because the tent was a mess, the grass dead, the playground all rusted and had a bad feeling. No it was because he used to live in the circus.

He had no home, no parents only a brother and at first grew up in an orphanage. After six years in an orphanage, Clint and his brother Barney ran away to join the Carson Carnival of Traveling Wonders.

Clint soon caught the eye of the Swordsman, who took the young boy on as his assistant. Along with the help of Trick Shot, the Swordsman trained Clint to become a master archer.

Clint adapted his archery skills to become a star carnival attraction, a master archer called "Hawkeye", otherwise known as "The World's Greatest Marksman".

Clint later found the Swordsman embezzling money from the carnival. Before he could turn his mentor over to the authorities, Clint was beaten and left for dead, allowing the Swordsman to skip town. He recoverd and later on witnessed Iron Man in action and was inspired to become a costumed hero.

After remembering what had happened, he really had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Besides, who would pick this place? Hardly anyone even knows the tent was still here.

"_Well standing here wont answer any of those question_," he though, sighed and started waling to the tent.

* * *

When he walked in he didn't see a thing since it was pitch black. But a few seconds later the place was lit by the old lights. Then the music came alive and as Clint jumped a bit at the sudden rebut, a laugh was heard.

"Okay come out whoever you are!" the Avenger shouted.

"Clinton Francis Barton. Is that any way to greet an old friend," said the man, his voice taunting.

The archer gasped in shock and disbelieve.

"No… you… it can't be…" he stuttered.

"Oh but it is. And I can help you. But it will cost you," said the man and stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

Natasha opened he eyes fast stood up and pointed her wrist blasters at nothing. She thought that someone attacked and then drugged her, but then remembered.

"Clint," she whispered grimly.

"Why? Why did you do it? And you even said for me to trust you…" she closed her eyes tight trying to forget what he said.

"Okay no time to think about why. What's important is that it happened. I need to tell the others," she said head held high and activated her communicator.

"Stark?" she asked.

"Kind of buys right… now," he breathed as he tried to make the earth snake release him.

"I think this is a bigger problem," she said, tone serious.

"What would be that?"

"Clint's gone," she said.

"WHAT!?" he yelled, first because of what Tasha said and second, 'cause Dona threw him into a building.

"You heard me."

"How did he get past you?" asked Thor that heard the conversation as well.

"He-He's a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent too you know," she said and blushed in embarrassment not wanting to tell the truth.

"Well it doesn't meter. Widow, you got and get him, we'll handle Nyoka and the serpents," ordered Capitan America and ended the call.

"Wait we will?" asked Iron man and looked blankly.

"Thank you, Cap. You can count on me," said Romanoff and started the quinjet.

"_Hold on, Baron, I'm on my way_."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	9. Chapter 9

**First I'd like to say I'm sorry if you didn't like the last chapter. We let Bica (the boy) write a chapter and he wrote the last one. But now I Lamker am back. Enjoy the chapter.**

**I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.**

* * *

CH. 9 Two down, one to go

"How have you been Clint?" asked the mystery man.

He wore a purple vest with dark blue pants. He had a pair of purple gloves and a short mustache. On the back was wearing a sword in the vagina. He had an evil smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here Jacques Duquesne, or should I call you Swordsman?" asked Clint, tone serious.

Swordsman let out a fake laugh and looked at his apprentices.

"You have grown up well I must say."

"Stop joking! We might have been master and student, but that was long ago! I'm not who I used to be!" the Avenger snapped.

Jacques was taken aback by the sudden outburst but still smirked.

"Well I can see you don't think of me as your master. So lets get down to business," he said the amused tone gone.

"I _do_ know how to help, but it will cost you."

"I don't care if you really know a way to help me?" asked Clint unsure.

"I do."

Barton swallowed hard, not knowing whether to trust the man that left him for dead.

"Well?" asked Duquesne impertinently.

"Fine," said Barton and the former masters eyes lit with excitement.

* * *

"_J.A.R.V.I.S. said that the meeting was taking place in the abandon circus. Just a bit longer Clint, I'm on my way_," Natasha said to herself.

* * *

"Right this way," he said and motioned the young man to follow.

The archer did follow, until they reached the stage. On the stage was a chair with cuffs.

"Just sit on there and we can begin."

Hawk hesitated at first but still sat on the chair. After that Swordsman put the cuffs on and made sure they were tight.

"What the hell?" yelled Clint.

"It's not like that. It's just that you'll feel some pain and I want to live thank you," he explained and stepped behind the machine with the control panel on it.

"Wait just tell me why do you want to help me?" asked the agent.

* * *

"_I see the tent. Time to land this bird and get his sorry ass out of there, again," _Tasha said and smiled at the last part.

She then landed the qiunjet on the grass and started running to the tent.

* * *

Jacques smirked evilly and said his voice poisonous: "Masssster Nyoka knew you'd come," and as he said that Barton's eyes were filled with fear.

"Y-You work with that mad man?"

"Yesss and now you will be joining usss," he laughed and started the machine.

Barton growled in pain and even more at the fact that he fell for this and is getting brainwashed _again!_

"Tasha, I'm so sorry. I never got to tell you how I feel," he said to himself as his eyes started closing.

And then he saw a black and red figure coming. He couldn't see anymore but still managed to hear her shout his name.

"CLINT!" she shouted as she saw him on that chair in pain.

She also noticed that his eyes were fighting to stay open.

"GAHH," she screamed and jumped from the ground.

She flew through the air. It felt like an eternity before he hit his chair. But because she jumped with sufficient power, she made the chair fall over and broke cables.

"NOO!" shouted Swordsman as he saw what happened.

"You'll pay!" he hissed and pulled his sword out and jumped at the female.

Widow saw his coming and so pushed her partner out of the chair and used it to block the sword. As the man tried to free his weapon, Romanoff stood up and charged her blasters. She aimed them straight at the man and fired.

Because of the power in the blasters, he was knocked out cold so she was able to pick up her partner and started heading to the exit.

* * *

"If you wish to harm this realm, you shall have to get past me Jin," shouted Thor and threw his hammer so the Wind snake started backing off into the center.

* * *

Capitan America threw his shield at Nana and got her attention.

"_Good, now follow me_," he thought and made a dash to the center, the Water snake going after him.

* * *

The Hulk hit Dona the Earth snake on the side and knocked her a few blocks to the center. He then repeated the move until he got the snake to the location.

* * *

"Come here you overgrown elemental snake freak from another realm," taunted Iron man and waited for the others to get their snaked to him and Flo. In the center.

* * *

And then he saw them, two were being followed and the other two were making the snakes come there by attacking them.

And once they were all there, Tony was flying between them, thinking: "_I don't like this plan to much,_" and then fired his repulsor ray.

That way he got the attention of all the amphibians.

"Here goes," he said as all the snakes attacked at the same time.

And then… the billionaire turned off his thrusters so he dropped to the ground. With that move, the snakes missed the Avenger and instead hit each other.

Then they started countering the other and slowly vanished.

Once Tony landed on the ground, the others ran to their teammate.

"Nice job Tony," congratulated Rogers.

"Yeah, well next time someone else is the bait. And I officially hate snakes," said Stark and they looked at Nyoka.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah Loki comes back in this one. Sorry for the wait ya'll**

**I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.**

* * *

CH. 10 (no title)

Now that the Avengers have defeated the elemental snakes, they had to finish Nyoka before he created more of them. And right now they were staring down the Asgardien.

"If you think this is over, you couldn't be more wrong. You pathetic excuses of a being are not capable to defeat me," said the evil Asi and purple light appeared in his hands.

"Funny that's what Dear Antlers said. And didn't we destroy an entire alien invasion?" joked Stark.

"Aye, we did. And se shall do it again," agreed Thor and prepared to fight.

"Yeah but unlike Loki, you aren't being controlled," added Rogers and brought his shield in front of him.

And as a last warning the Hulk let out a roar.

* * *

Romanoff just started the quinjet, with Barton on the seat next to her.

"Okay we're on our way to Stark Tower, hold on," she said and flew towards the said building.

And ass she was flying over the center of New York, she saw her teammates staring down Nyoka. She made a hard turn, readied the guns and started closing in on the boys.

* * *

"Is that Widow?" asked Iron man and looked at the plane.

And so did the others. Even the snake master looked up to see if he was going to get company.

"Aye that is the good agent, but who is that next to her?"

"Let me see," said Cap and narrowed his eyes to see through the window.

"It's Hawk!" he shouted and when Nyoka heard this, he growled.

"Well then it's time for me to leave. And we will meet again," said the wizard and vanished in a purple fog.

"Damn it," cursed Nat under her breath as the fog faded and she landed the bird.

"You guys need a ride?" she asked.

"Nah we're good," smiled the billionaire, for he didn't want to ride a plan with a woman behind the wheel.

"E… Tony. We might need a ride," said Steve and pointed to the ruined quinjet, which was theirs.

"It must have happened during the fight," said Bruce now back to normal.

"So is that a yes?" asked Widow in a mocking tone.

"Yes," said Stark under his breath and they all boarded the plane.

* * *

When they were in the air Romanoff explained what happened at the circus. She had to glare at Stark to keep him from saying 'again'.

"So…Who's side is he?" asked Cap.

"I think he'll still fighting it and that's the reason he out cold."

"And his archery skills? Have they returned?" asked Thor.

"I'm not sure," she said as the tower came into view.

"You know I finished the device to detect brainwaves," said the gamma genius as Thor and Steve carried Clint to the lab.

"Good, if he isn't under their control than he'll need just rest," said Cap.

"And if he is?" asked a concerned Tasha.

There was a silence as the put the unconscious Avenger on the bed.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," said Rogers and left the infirmary along with Thor and Tony.

"You can stay if you want," said Banner and activated the device.

"Thank you," she whispered and took a seat next to her partner.

* * *

"So should we go and check on Loki?" asked the oldest Avenger.

"Sure I'll go," volunteered Tony and stated going up the stairs.

And when he reached the top, he smiled and laughed: "I guess he beat me to it."

"Ha, ha weary amusing Anthony," said Loki and walked past the billionaire.

"Brother, how did you know we have arrived?"

"You were loud enough for an earth warm to hear and those are deaf," he answered voice annoyed.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Oh nothing much. A giant snake attack _again_, Cupid almost got brainwashed _again_, Romanoff saved him _again_ and the crazy Asgardien said he was unstoppable _again_," said Stark halfhearted.

"Nothing new then," said the trickster and smiled.

He got a nod form all three and then asked: "Where are the other three?"

"In the lab. Bruce thinks Barton might be brainwashed so he's making sure he's not," explained the older brother.

* * *

"Well this is interesting," said Banner and put the scanner down.

"What is?" asked Romanoff.

"Well first of all, he isn't being controlled. And second, his skills seemed to be better now," he explained and checked something on his computer.

"Really? Then he'll be okay right?" she asked relived.

"Yup just needs rest and he'll-" but didn't finish that sentence as Barton jumped awake, eyes open wide and breathing heavily.

"Clint!?" yelled Nat as he scared her.

"Just breathe. In through the nose and out through the mouth," said Bruce to calm the Avenger down.

Hawk did as he was told and started calming down. And then he started taking in his surroundings.

"Tasha? Banner?" he asked in between breaths.

"Yes it's us," said the female and put her hand on his.

"So how are you feeling?" asked the doc.

"Headache, but otherwise okay," he answered.

"And what do you remember?" the doc asked.

Barton took a deep breath and said: "Everything."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah, sorry for the late upload, had to study for a test.**

**I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those. **

* * *

CH. 11 Better

Clint is finally awake and remembers everything. And even though he wasn't controlled, he can't believe he fell for such an obvious trap.

"I'm sorry Nat, Bruce. I just wanted to help. I should have known Jacques was letting me into a trap," said Barton grimly and closed his eyes.

"Yes that was a stupid thing to do. But it wasn't stupid because of what you did, but how you did it," said Romanoff and put a hand on her partners shoulder.

And with that touch Hawk opened his eyes and looked at her.

"How I did it?" he asked.

"You went in alone. We're Avengers. We stick together, are a family and look out for each other. And…" she whispered the last part.

But she didn't need to finish for him to understand.

"I'm sorry," he whispered back.

"I'm sorry I betrayed you."

She looked a bit surprised but looked away a few seconds later.

"You said that I should trust you. That's why it hurt so much when you did what you did," she said.

Then, both looking sad, but their faces were coming closer and were looking each other in the eyes.

Widow even closed her eyes as they were centimeters apart.

And then: "Are you two going to kiss already?" asked Banner blankly.

And with that they pulled apart both embarrassed and looking at the floor.

"Huh guess not," said the gamma genius and went back to his work.

* * *

"So what were you doing in there anyway?" asked Tony and looked up at Loki's room.

"I was in the middle of a ritual. Nyoka's magic is strong and complicated," answered the trickster.

"And how is that?" asked Steve.

"His magic is made to control. So when he broke Barton, he left traps in his brain, knowing that I would try and help. Therefore I needed to prepare for any of those traps," explained Loki.

"And here I thought you didn't think things through," smiled Stark.

The Asgardien rolled his eyes and then Thor's voice boomed through the room.

"Friends, let us check on our teammates. I believe that Hawkeye has awoken."

"Sure Point Brake. You coming gramps? Rock of Ages?"

All three nodded and they went to the door. There they opened it and saw that there was an uncomfortable silence and both S.H.I.E.L.D. agennts were blushing.

* * *

"Did we miss anything?" asked Tony and looked at the three Avengers.

"No!" all three said almost to fast.

"Okay," he said and took a step back.

"So I guess I made all those preparations for nothing," sighed Loki.

"Yup Barton's even better than before," said Bruce and stepped to the other, while Tasha helped Clint up.

"What do you mean 'better than before'?" asked the archer.

"It would appear that your skills of archery have been heightened," explained Banner.

"Wow," was heard from all the other Avengers.

"Then let's try them out," said Cap and handed a specific weapon to Hawk.

"What should I try them on?" asked Clint and took the bow, held it firmly and smiled.

"I could make some dummies for you," suggested the magician and smiled.

"That would be appreciated," said Hawkeye and nodded.

"Okay let's go to the roof," said Tony and they headed outside.

* * *

Once out, Loki created three dummies. At first they weren't moving but then Thor told him that Barton needed a challenge. So then, the younger Asi made them move up, down, left and right.

"Better?" he asked and they all nodded.

Then they all made way for the master marksmen. He stepped in font of the dolls and aimed his arrows. And the second he pointed the arrow at the dummy, he saw it in a completely different way than before. He saw it in slow motion, how it was going to move and where was the biggest weak point. Then he released the arrow and it flew with such speed, that only Iron man's computer was able to see it.

"Wow," was head from everyone.

"That was insane," said Stark.

"I didn't even see it," commented a surprised Loki.

"Even the most skilled of Elves could not match you now, my friend," complimented Thor.

"Is it even humanly possible to do that?" asked Banner.

"It's Avengers possible," nodded Rogers.

"How did it feel?" asked Romanoff.

"Amazing," he answered and aimed another arrow at the next dummy.

The same happened as the first time and the last one was no different.

* * *

"Well it's nice that you're back and all, but how are we supposed to defeat Nyoka for good? Every time we take down the snakes, he just makes another four," asked Tony.

"Fist we need someone to keep Nyoka busy. It has to be me or Thor, otherwise he won't bother fighting. And while he is being distracted, Baron will have to hit the mark on their teeth, all at the same time," explained Loki and looked at the other.

Capitan America sighed and said: "Well you know this guy best, so we'll leave him to you. Hawkeye, you're going to be on the roof, waiting while we make them open their moths and keep them open."

He then turned to Loki: "Are you sure you can handle him?"

The trickster was taken aback by the question and looked stunned.

"You are an Avenger now, meaning that we look out for each other. If you need help, don't hesitate to call. Besides, I bet Thor will be there before you can touch the com," said Rogers and smiled.

"So how about we go and find our new Asgardien friend?" asked Stark and closed his helmet.

The others nodded and the leader of the heroes, Cap, said the famous words: "Avengers assemble!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.**

* * *

CH. 12 Not a solo, but a duet

The Avengers are on their way to find Nyoka.

"How did you find him Tony?" asked Steve as they were flying in the quinjet.

"I told J.A.R.V.I.S. to scan for high Asgardien signatures. And bam, we're on our way to his hideout somewhere in the mountains," explained Tony.

"Well speaking of the devil, we're here," said Natasha as the jet started landing.

When the got out they saw a cave, that looked like it went more underground. Once everyone was ready, Stark scanned the area for any traps.

"Looks like it is all clear," he said and started walking to the cave.

But as soon as he walked a few steps forward, turrets come from the ground and started shooting everything.

Iron man got his a few times since he wasn't fast enough to get out of the way, but the others, except for Hulk who threw the rock, managed to jump behind rocks. From there Capitan America, Hawkeye and Loki all managed to destroy a turret.

"Some welcoming comity," said the billionaire and poked one of the turrets.

"Clearly he was expecting us," said Black Widow and looked at the cave.

"Who shall go first?" asked Thor.

"You know what they say. Age before beauty," joked Barton and all eyes fell on the oldest of the heroes.

Cap let out a sigh and started heading to the entrance. When he came to it without being blasted, the others followed. Once inside they saw a stairway leading down.

* * *

"So who wants to go down a dark and creepy stairway leading to an Asgardien mad man that wants to kill us, first?" asked Tony blankly.

This time they looked at the Asi brothers and both of them sighed.

"Should we stale this like the old times?" asked Loki.

"Aye," agreed Thor and brought his fist forth.

The younger brother did the same and then they shook their fists up and down while saying: "Rock, paper, scissors."

The Thunderer's hand stopped in the form of a fist, meaning rock, while the trickster had two fingers out stretched and meaning scissors. The others were either staring in shock, amusement or the 'wtf' face.

The loser let out a sigh, raised his hand and it started glowing with a green light. He then started heading down the stairs and his light slowly stated fading into the darkness.

* * *

As Loki descended down into the depths of the cave, he felt a strong presence at the end.

"_That must be Nyoka_," he thought and stopped.

He then looked back up and said to himself: "_This fight is my too win or lose. I need to prove it to them. As well as me, that I deserve another chance._"

And with that he said a chant and a green force field appeared behind him. The wizard looked at the field and read what was written on it.

"Looks like I just might get company," he said and walked to the end of the stairs.

* * *

Back up with the others, they were starting to worry.

"You think he's at the bottom yet?" asked Clint.

"If he was, he would have sent a message," answered Thor, but wasn't convinced.

"Well let's go and see what is down there," said Steve and started going down the stairs.

"Wait. I don't think out big and green will fit down there," said Tasha and pointed to the Hulk and then to the stairway.

"Yeah you're right. I guess he'll just have to wait here," said Tony.

And although Hulk never spoke, other that roared, he knew what they were talking about. So when Barton told him to stay up top, 'cause he was too big, the strongest Avenger didn't argue.

So now that the smaller heroes were gong down, Iron man was first, using the lights on his armor to show the path. They walked for about 3min before Tony hit something. And as he hit it Cap that was behind him crashed into his back. The others managed to stop before crashing into one and other.

"Why the sudden stop Stark?" asked Rogers.

"There's a green force field blocking our path," he explained and put a hand on the field.

"Loki? But why?" asked Romanoff.

"He wishes to prove himself to everyone," told the trickster's brother.

"So what? He went and did the same as me? Went to fight the bad guys all alone?" snapped Barton and tried to hit the field.

But as his hand reached it, it went through the field. And since the archer had to mice force, he tripped and fell through the field as well.

* * *

For a few seconds on one could speak. And then, when the master marksman got back up, he yelled: "What the hell?"

And just then, letters started forming on the magical wall that only Thor was able to read.

"It says that 'Only he, who has been down the same path, may cross.' I believe it means that only Hawkeye is allowed to go after my brother, since the two of them have done the same things," explained the Asgardien.

"Well then it's up to you two. Beat their sorry buts into next week," said Tony and smiled.

"Be careful and try not to fall for another trap. I'd hate you save you again," commented Nat.

"You and my brother need to work together. I beg you; do not let Nyoka tear you apart."

"Good luck and try not to die. Give these messages to Loki, okay," smiled Steve and the archer gave a nod at each sentence.

"Likewise to you too," he said and started going down the stairs to where his teammate was.

* * *

"If they can't get along, none of us will," said Cap and sighed.

"Should we go back to the Hulk?" asked Widow.

"Might as well," said Iron man and they all started going up the stairs.

But little did they know that Loki and Clint aren't going to be then only ones fighting.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.**

* * *

CH. 13 Friend vs. Friend

Loki just stepped into the room, where his old friend was waiting.

"Hello there," greeted Nyoka and smirked.

"Let us skip the formalities. You know why I am here," said Loki and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, I know. But sadly, I will not be able to fight you," he said and gestured with his hand to another figure. "He will be taking my place in the fight."

And with that the figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal a purple costume and a mustache.

"I heard you were ssssome ssssort of tough guy. That you even controlled my sssstudent once. And that'ssss why I can't wait to fight you," said the figure and brought out his sword.

"If you wish to test your might with an Asgardien, so be it," said Loki and created two swords.

* * *

"_Come on. How long are these stairs_?" asked Clint as he ran down the stairway.

"Just hold on buddy. I'm now my way. No way are we going to let a fellow Avenger do this alone," he said and then saw a light, but it was still far.

* * *

With the other heroes, they just reached the top of the stairway.

"So Hulk? Did you destroy anything," asked Tony and was pushed down a second later.

"What the hell?" yelled the billionaire as a giant green arm protected him from a rain of bullets.

When Stark was able to get his footing back, he saw who was shooting.

"Is that-" but was cut off by Steve saying: "We need to get cover. Go to the rocks," and he made a dash towards the rocks.

Natasha was the next one, dodging and fairing bullets. Tony fired some missals and flew to the other two, while Thor and Hulk deflected the shoots and threw either a rock of a hammer at the attackers. They kept attacking while the others talked.

"Why are _they_ attacking us? What did we do?" asked Romanoff.

"Maybe they think we're the enemy," tried Rogers and that eared him the 'really? I mean really?' look.

"How can anyone one mix us up?" asked Stark.

And then an explosion was heard. All the Avengers looked at the tank that just arrived and gulped.

A few seconds later, the three 'normal' heroes ran away from the rock, because a missile was shot at it.

"How did they bring a TANK here?!" snapped Iron man.

"This is S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm surprised the Helicarrier isn't here," said Capitan America and just then, a loud propeller was heard.

As the looked in the sky, they saw a huge ship looking plan named the Helicarrier.

* * *

"You just had to say it, didn't you," said Black Widow.

Jacques Duquesne made the first move, as he attacked Loki with high speed. But the Asgardien managed to block the sword and then brought his other sword and wanted to slice through the man, but missed as he jumped back.

"Aren't you going to usss magic?"

"I wasn't, but if you wish," said the trickster and waved his sword over a pillar. A few moments later, that pillar transformed into a wolf. Then the beast attacked and Jacques had to block the attack. But the Asi saw that as an opportunity and teleported behind the man and wanted to bring down his weapons. But somehow, someway, Swordsman was able to see these movements and ducked so the twin blades sliced the wolf instead.

The non Avenger saw the heroes shock and used the few moments to get behind him and put the sword to his neck.

"Put them down," he said, gesturing to the twin swords.

And even though Loki didn't like it, he released his weapons and stood still.

"Looksssss like I win," smirked the sword holder.

"How did you see me?" asked a surprised Loki.

"The ssssssame way _Francisssss_ is able to sssssee now," said Duquesne and smirked.

* * *

"*Ha-HACHU* Man who's talking about me?" asked Clint as he reached the bottom.

Once there he saw that his old master had a blade on his new teammate's neck.

"Oh if it issssssn't Clinton," said the blade holder mockingly.

Barton quickly drew his bow and aimed but stopped when Swordsman spoke: "I wouldn't do that. Ssssshoot me and you'll friend here will be decorating this room with hissss head and blood."

But that didn't stop Hawk from still holding the weapon up it the air.

"_No he can't fight right now. Both of them are able too see each other's moves_," thought Loki.

He then shouted: "Hawkeye, do not fight him. He has the same ability to see as you now," but because of that, the trickster felt the steel on his neck draw a thin line of blood.

"Not a wissssse move, now-" but was cut off by the sound of an arrow whooshing through the air.

And even though he was able to see and hear it, he wasn't fast enough to completely dodge, or drag Loki with him.

The archer fired two more arrows, one being dodged and the other one being chough.

"Really Francis. This is the best you can do?" he asked dully.

"No not really," answered his old student and smirked.

A few moments later, the arrow that Swordsman was holding blew up and created a smoke screen. Barton then made his way to his teammate and gave him a hand.

Loki looked first at him and then at the hand, which he took.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he asked teasingly as the trickster stood up.

"I wanted to prove myself to everyone, including me, that I deserve this second chance," he answered.

"Well don't do it again. That's my job," he added and then they both saw a shadow moving through the smoke.

* * *

Back up with the others, a loud voice on a speaker was head.

"Avengers you are to stand down of we will have to stop you ourselves."

"Is that Nick?" asked Tony and fired his repulsor ray at some of the soldiers.

"So they weren't even trying to take us out?" asked Steve and blocked a few gun shots.

"No it's not Fury, that's Hill. She's probably taking orders from the council. And no, they weren't trying to take us out apparently," explained Nat and blasted a few agents.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.**

* * *

CH. 14 Teamwork

Right now, the Avengers are divided, Loki and Clint under the cave staring down Jacques. And Tony, Hulk, Steve, Thor and Natasha were fighting against S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Should we separate? I shall go after Nyoka, while you take care of Jacques," suggested the trickster.

"No. Thor told me that we should stick together. He didn't want that snake bastard to kill either one of us," explained the archer.

The Asgardien smiled at the thought of how much his brother still cares. Then they both turned their attention to the shadow in the smoke.

As Duquesne was coming out of the smoke, Loki and Barton readied their weapons. And as they saw Swordsman appeared, they heard him clapping and smirking.

"That wassss sssssomething. Quick thinking and reflexesssss allowed you to knock me back and sssssave the prince. You truly have improved. I'm ssssso proud."

"Don't talk to me like we're old buddies. You left me to die," snapped Hawkeye.

"And look where that brought you. If I hadn't left you wouldn't have meet Iron man. You wouldn't have wanted to become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. if it weren't for that. And you wouldn't have fallen in love with her or become an Avenger," he said and started laughing.

Hawk was filled with rage and tightened his hold on his bow, so his knuckles turned white. But then he heard his teammate next to him say: "Do not allow yourself to be intimidated by this mortal. He only speaks of possibility. Even if you hadn't been left for dead, you would have meet Iron man. Then you would have done things the same way as you did now. Remember that you chose your own destiny."

Clint released the strong grip smiled and said: "Thanks, for reminding me of that. But are you sure it was just me you were trying to convince?" and at that the Asi smiled.

* * *

Back with the others, Maria Hill just ordered the Avengers to stand down. They have attacked the heroes and haven't given an explanation for it.

"Why are you attacking us?" asked Stark as he connected to the Helicarrier's communication system.

"Director Fury has gone missing. When we went and looked for him, we found traces of Asgardien magic. And he was last heard of when he went to Stark Tower. So we have reason to believe that someone, most likely Loki, have kidnapped him," she explained tone serious and merciless.

"You've got to be kidding me!" whined the billionaire.

"You should know, that S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn't kid. Now stand down and let us take Loki in," said Hill.

But unfortunately for her, the Avengers and especially Thor weren't going to let them get their way.

* * *

"Loki is part of the Avengers now. We took responsibility for him and I can vouch for him, that he didn't do what you're saying," said Capitan America and stepped in front of the cave, showing that he won't let them pass.

"Like Cap said. Rock of Ages is one of us now and if you want him, you'll have to through us," added Iron man and stepped next to Rogers.

"Can't say I'd cross S.H.I.E.L.D. for him, but their right. Plus, Clint's still down there. They'll take Nyoka down," second Black Widow and took the place next to Cap.

The Hulk let out a roar and stepped in front of the others, showing that he's in.

"_Look here brother. They're willing to put their lives at risk for you. They are defending you, although you tried to kill them. That is because they are the Avengers, your new family,_" thought Thor, smiled and took his place next to Hulk.

"Loki is my brother. No matter how much he hates me, you, the Avengers or himself that will never change. I hope that, you my friends, also agree with that," said the Asgardien.

He received three nods and a roar as the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents closed in.

"Avengers keep them away from the entrance!" shouted Capitan and the fight continued.

* * *

Swordsman brought out his sword and attacked the two heroes before him. Clint fired three arrows, two were dodged, and the last one sliced in half. Duquesne then resumed his attack and went for his former student.

And, due to his high speed, Barton wasn't able to get away. But before the sword could hit flesh, it connected with two steal blades.

As Loki blocked the attack, Hawk jumped back and fired two more arrows.

One hit Jacques in the leg and froze it to the ground, while the other hit his armed arm and made him drop the weapon.

Loki then took the opportunity and quickly change the swords into chains wrapped them around Swordsman's arms and used magic to bury them in the solid rock ground.

The chained man struggled and grunted, but it did nothing.

"Nice work pall," smiled Clint.

"I believe it's called 'teamwork," smiled the prince.

"The ice will brake soon, so let me chain them together," said Loki, created another chain and did the same as before. Now the chains on his arms were stretching his arms, while the one on his legs was tight together, preventing him to move.

"You think thissss'll hold me?!" he yelled

"Yes it will," stated Hawk and punched his former master in the nose, making it bleed and knocking him out cold.

"I believe you broke his nose," stated Loki.

"That was the point," said the archer and shook his fist to get the blood off.

"Now let's go say 'Hi' to your friend," he said and they both started heading to the door where Loki last saw Nyoka.

* * *

And with the snake master, he was standing outside on a plane surrounded by candles and some sort of symbol on the ground in a bloody red color. There were also four snakes, a blue one, red, brown and green, standing around the symbol, and their heads in a bowing position.

"Can you feel it? The new age is upon these mortals. An age where I shall be their ruler. This will become a new realm, known as Belynda (it means snake)," and then the serpents started glowing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you like it and review pleas. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.**

**Yeah sorry for the late upload. I hade to study for two tests, math and physics. Anyway here's ch. 15.**

* * *

CH. 15

Now that Clint and Loki defeated Jacques, they were on their way to Nyoka.

"So first we focus Nyoka, but what about the snakes?" asked Barton as he and Loki were nearing the plane.

"We try and avoid them. If we defeat him first, the serpents will disappear," explained the trickster and they both stepped on the plane.

There they saw the snake master, his four snakes and a portal that looked showed a city that was Washington dc.

Why are the snakes glowing?" asked Hawkeye as they were able to see what was happening.

"It means they're in a trance. They wont be able to attack us," explained the Asi

"Ah so glad you could make it, old friend," smirked Nyoka and turned to face the two Avengers.

"Look at the future of this realm. Every mortal here shall become one of my pets. They will do my biding and fight for me. This will become a new realm, and I shall be its ruler," he stated and stared laughing.

"You've gone insane!" shouted Loki eyes full of rage.

* * *

Back with the others, the Avengers were wining. None of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents even made it close to the stairway. And after 20 agents were knocked out, 15 bigger injuries and 10 barely able to stand, Maria Hill contacted the heroes.

"You really think that you can stop him?"

"If we took down one, we can take down another," insured Tony.

"Then you better get moving. I'll see what I can do and how much time you have. Just get it done," she said and ended the call.

Then she started telling the agents to fall back and in a few minutes, the heroes were alone.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Natasha and started heading down.

Steve and Thor followed and Stark told Hulk to say behind and then joined the others.

* * *

"Have I? This is the same thing you were trying to do, remember? But the difference was that I shall prevail," he said and started laughing.

"Yeah like we'll let that happen!" shouted Clint.

"And who are we? The Avengers? They won't make it in time. So the only one is Loki. The person that brainwashed you almost destroyed the Avengers and almost took over the world. He can't be trusted."

The Asi prince looked away, hating what had happened in the past. He knows that Barton understands, but doubts he'll forgive.

"Yeah he did do that…" started Hawkeye and the snake master smiled.

"But that's all in the past!" he shouted shocking both Asgardiens.

"Sure all he did was wrong and bad. Heck it was even sick, but he was being controlled. And now it's all water under the bridge. We will forgive, we just won't forget. And if it wasn't for him, the Avengers would never have been brought together. So just shut up and don't talk about what we can or can't do."

There was a long silence after the little speech. Neither of the magicians could believe what they just heard.

"You really forgive me?" Loki asked, breaking the silence.

"Of course, we all do."

But as Hawk was telling that, Nyoka was being filled with more and more rage.

"GHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed and used his magic to attack both Avengers at the same time.

The attack was to fast for the prince and was knocked down, but the master marksmen managed to dodge it. He was then targeted by more of the magic, but evaded them all. Clint was now dodging left, right, up, down and all around. But he wasn't prepared for an attack on the trickster. The archer tried to get to him, but didn't make it.

* * *

But the attack was blocked by a red, white and blue shield.

"WHAT!" shouted the snake master.

"How did you get past the force field?" asked Barton.

"Turns out, it's only active when the caster is conscious," explained Steve as he was the first one down.

"Well then, what took you?" he asked and smiled.

"We wanted to make sure you needed us," smiled Natasha.

And a few moments later, a groan was head as Loki finally regained consciousness. And the first thing the trickster saw was the worried face of him brother.

"Brother, are you well?" he asked.

The younger Asi gave a nod. Then his brother helped him up and all eyes turned to Nyoka.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, No, No, NO! This can't he happening!" yelled the exiled and looked at all the heroes that were looking at him. Their eyes didn't show any mercy, only hate.

"Face it pall. It's over," said Tony.

* * *

The Avengers got their weapons ready and were ready to fire, when the snakes glowed so much they needed to cover their eyes.

Mad laughter was head as the evil wizard said: "It is over. Over for you. M serpents have completed the spell. And if you'll excuse me," and stepped through the portal to Washington dc and disappeared.

"Now what?" asked Tasha.

"We go to Washington, stop him, save the world and take a long brake," said Stark.

"Sounds like a plan," said Rogers and smiled.

"Then shall we go?" asked Loki and started chanting.

A few moments later they vanished and reappeared on a street in Washington.

They looked around and didn't see anything out of place.

"Nothing strange yet," said Thor.

"Wait! Nothing strange? Didn't we forget someone of something at the mountains?" yelled Clint and then the others figured it out.

"WE FORGOT THE HULK!" they all shouted.

* * *

And with the big green, he was waiting up there. It was a bit chilly but he knew that the others would come. He just needed to wait.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Saramagician: Thanks for reviewing. And I was planning to do that, but… well you'll see.**

**I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.**

* * *

CH. 16 Four down, one to go

The Avengers arrived in Washington, but there was no sing of life.

"What did he do to everybody?" asked Natasha.

"I don't know, but we need to get Big Green," said Tony.

Now that the Avengers are in Washington dc, they needed a way to get the Hulk here.

"I can just teleport back to the mountains and get him," said Loki.

"Sure you do that. We'll need all the help we can get," said Stark.

Loki then started chanting, a green fog sounded him, but as he was a few moments from teleporting, a magic attack hit him.

The trickster let out a yelp as the spell was broken.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Steve and looked around.

"Leavening so soon?" asked a familiar voice.

"Up there," said Clint and pointed to the building a few metes ahead.

"You didn't think I'd let you bring that monster here did you?" asked Nyoka and smirked.

"First: You shall have to stop us, to stop my brother. And second: The Hulk is no monster. He is a true warrior, but is misunderstood," explained Thor and stepped in front of his brother.

"I doubt you'll have time for me. You'll be to buys fighting them," he said as four giant snakes appeared.

"We take them like before?" asked Romanoff.

"Looks like Hulk will have to wait," said Loki.

"Yup, Avengers assemble," said Capitan America and the heroes went to the snakes.

* * *

Barton and Nat took the Fire snake, Flo. Thor and Loki had the Earth serpent Dona. Iron man was against Jin, the water one. And Cap had the Wind one, Nana.

They all had the upper hand, because they already fought these amphibians. That was until, small, human sized ones stated coming. The smaller ones were all gray.

"What are those?" asked Rogers and evaded a wind attack.

"Could it be that they are the mortals Nyoka has changed?" asked Thor and threw his hammer.

"They are. All of the gray ones are humans that have been transformed," assured Loki and pushed some of the gray ones away.

"Well, then we can't hurt them. Now what? We can't fight the snakes and watch out for the human ones?" said Hawkeye and fired two freeze arrows.

"We execute plan 'Bull's-eye'," said Stark and fired his ray.

"And that is?" asked Black Widow.

"Get Cupid on the roof and while we keep the adorable snakes that want to eat us busy, he'll use his super duper mega awesome eye sight to hit them where it hurts."

"How can you joke in a time like this?!" all the 'mortal' heroes yelled.

"Joking in the face of certain death is part of my charm," he said tone serious.

"Well anyway, let's do that plan. Get your snakes to the obelisk at the White House," said Cap and they started leading the serpents.

* * *

"_What are they planning_?" asked Nyoka no one, as he watched the Avenges led the snakes.

"_Well it matters little. Soon that spell on the mortals will be unbreakable. As for the mortal heroes, they must have been out of range of my spell. But soon, the whole world will be under my control_."

* * *

The Avengers were each getting their serpents to the obelisk and while they were running, Cap told Hawk, through the communicator, to get on the roof. And since the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were the fasts closes and managed to out run the snake, Clint managed to get on the roof before anyone could see him.

And while Barton was being a spider, Romanoff hid and waited for Flo and the others.

The Fire snake was there a few minutes after the agents. It looked for the two partners and when it didn't find them, Flo saw another figure closing in fast. The figure was flaying like a drunken billionaire in an armored suit.

As Tony arrived he saw Widow and said: "No need to fear, I, Tony am here."

But he neglected too see Flo and was hit by a tail.

"I think you're the one who should fear," smirked Nat.

Even the archer chuckled at the taunt. Iron man then got from under the tail and fired his ray. But had to evade a water attack from Nana.

"Crap, she's here," said the playboy.

* * *

In the next minute, Thor, Loki and Dona arrived. And that one too, went after Tony. Then Capitan and Jin came and only attacked the red and gold hero.

"What the hell? Do I look like a rat or bird of fly or-" but he cut himself off and 'mortals' were holding back their laugh.

"Well you fly; you're all shiny and attack them back. Of course they want to see what kind of new meal they can have," explained Hawk.

"If you're goanna make fun of it, at least do your job Robin Hood."

"Sure, sure," he said halfhearted and aimed his bow.

* * *

He had four arrows, one for each snake. He watched like a hawk for the right moment, and then it came.

As Tony dodged a water attack he bumped the fire snake and it touched the wind one. And at that the earth snake was above the water one. They were all in a perfect position and were unfocused for a millisecond. But that was all the master marksman need.

In a nanosecond he fired the arrows and they flew with the speed of light. Before anyone could blink, the arrows hit the mark.

The serpents started glowing and then started attacking each other. It was a bad case of Déjà vu. And like the last time, they slowly started fading until there was nothing left.

"Well we won't be seeing them anytime soon," said Stark, out of breath and sat on the ground.

"It's not over," said Cap as he saw the lone figure on the building.

"We still need to take care of him," said Loki and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	17. Chapter 17

**1. Lost a follower... **

**2. Saramagician: Thanks again for the review. But one question. Why do you want that to happen?**

**I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry about those.**

* * *

CH. 17 Small vs. Big & Magic vs. Magic

The Avengers were staring down the snake master. It was all coming to a close up. But Nyoka seemed way to confident. Looks like he still had power.

"That was most impressing," congratulated Nyoka and clapped.

"Don't joke around. Come down here and face us!" shouted Capitan America.

"You really should stop saying it is over, when there are still pieces on the board."

And as he spoke that, the small gray, transformed humans, snakes appeared.

"What will you do? If you only battle me, my pets will strike you down. And if you fight them, you'll be hurting the mortal and giving me a chance to attack you," smirked the exiled Asgardien.

"Well looks like we don't have a choice," said Tony and turned to Loki.

"I'll fight you myself!" yelled the younger Asi brother.

"Can you handle him?" asked the Barton.

The trickster gave a confident nod and looked at his former friend.

"Okay, while you deal with Capitan crazy, we'll handle the small fry," explained Stark.

* * *

Loki looked at the others, before teleported to the roof, where Nyoka was waiting.

"So you decided to come?" asked the snake master and smirked.

"Yes I came. But not to talk. I came to put an end to your evil plot."

"You wound me Loki. And here I thought we could go on a horse ride after this. You know, like old times."

"Stop this needless chatter and prepare to fight," said the prince and created a blade.

"I you say so," taunted the other Asgardien and also created a sword.

In the next few seconds, they had the two weapons pinned against each other.

* * *

Back on the ground, the others were having slight problems. They needed to stop the small snakes, with out hurting them to bad. Iron man and Black Widow already changed their blasters to stun. Hawkeye was only using net arrows and Thor was just pushing them away.

"We can't just keep this on forever," pointed out Natasha and blasted three gray.

"Well what can we do?" asked Clint.

"Let Loki do his part. He shall prevail," said Thor.

"Maybe we should send someone up there. You know, to help him get this over," suggested Steve.

"I don't think so. Right now, the two are going at each other with magic. But the bigger problem is that we shouldn't interfere. They need to settle this on their own," explained Tony.

There was a few seconds of silence. But Stark broke it by: "What?"

"I never knew you could be so deep," said Barton.

"Yeah well there're a lot of things you don't know about me," defended the playboy.

After that little speech, the heroes just had to put their trust into their teammate. But they all knew that the trickster might not be able to defeat the mad man on his own.

* * *

Back with the wizards, they were staring each other down. And a few moments later, they both teleported away. Now they were standing on the edge, waiting for the other to make a move.

And the first attack went to Loki, as he fired an electric blast. The other managed to dodge it and counter attack with a ball of fire. The prince created a magic shield to block the attack. He then changed part of the roof into a wolf and had it attack Nyoka. But the snake master countered by, also using part of the roof, changing it into a snake. The two animals fought, while the magicians went at each other.

Nyoka created long claws on his hands and the claws were covered with poison. Loki then created the shell of a turtle and blocked the attacks. Then they both jumped apart again.

* * *

The heroes on the ground saw that something big was happening on the roof, 'cause there were lights and blasts. And as they were looking at the sky, they saw something that was… stunning. Sure it was still far away, but…

"Was that?" asked Tony in disbelieve.

"I think it was yeah," said Clint.

"Should we be worried?" asked Nat.

"I don't know," said Steve.

* * *

Now the Asgardiens were back to using their swords. Unfortunately, Loki was in a bit of a disadvantage. Nyoka managed to read his moves and either counter or dodge them. But Loki was able to block the attacks.

That was, until the snake master's serpents crushed the trickster's wolf and attacked the prince. The amphibian wrapped itself around Loki's legs and made him trip. When he fell, he hit his head hard and barely evaded the poisonous bite.

But do to the hit to the head, he was dizzy and couldn't attack. He couldn't even evade all the attacks and got scratched by the poisonous claws and could feel the poison in his system. And later few minutes of dodging he couldn't see that Nyoka teleported behind him with the sword to his neck. The prince was panting; his head was killing him and was starting too go numb from the poison.

"This is it, old friend. I won," smirked Nyoka victoriously.

And as he was about to slice the trickster's neck, he felt something heavy land on the roof. As he looked at who had arrived, the exiled one almost yelped.

Nyoka was then knocked back and away from Loki. At that, the prince couldn't stand and was going to fall, if someone hadn't caught him.

Loki looked at his savior and let out a weak chuckle. If he had to guess who would come, it would be Thor. But never the one who came.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review pleas. **


	18. The end of our little story

**I'm soo soory for the wait. I got grounded because I got an F on a test.**

**I don't own anything but misspells. Sorry abo****ut those.**

* * *

CH. Wrapping it up

Loki was just saved by a giant, green, raging gamma Avenger that was forgotten in the mountains. The Hulk waited an hour in the mountains and after that; he started jumping to Washington dc. He saw Loki having a bit of problems and headed to him, since he felt like he owed him for last time…

"I guess I should say thanks," said the trickster and steadied himself.

The gamma hero nodded his head and looked at Nyoka, who was getting back on his feet.

"You dear strike me, monster?" said Nyoka and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth.

"Get over your self," said the prince and rolled his eyes.

And as the Asi Avenger took a step, he was stopped by a big green hand.

"What are you doing?" asked the smaller green.

The Hulk didn't answer; instead he jumped at the other Asgardien and almost brought down the whole building.

* * *

But the big green forgot that Loki was low on magic power, so the trickster lost balance and fell over the edge.

As Loki was falling he didn't feel much, that was until someone grabbed him by the arm and started levitating.

"Watch your step, little brother," said Thor and let his brother on the ground.

"Thank you," whispered the younger Asi.

"Where's the big one?" asked Clint.

"He decided to fight Nyoka alone."

"Well I think we should lend him a helping hand," smiled Tony and flew after Hulk.

"If we don't hurry, we'll be late for the party," said Natasha and ran after the other two, the others right behind her.

Hulk and the snake master were fighting all over the city. Every punch the green Avenger threw, he dodged and magic attacks didn't hurt the hero. That was until the Asgardien used a spell to drain the Hulk of his power. Nyoka evade an attack, jumped behind Hulk and chanted a spell. A few seconds later, the green hero started shrinking, his skin turning white, until he was Bruce Banner.

"How did you-?" but he couldn't finish, 'cause he was knocked into the nearest building.

* * *

"You mortals think that just because you are powerful to your own race, you think you're equal to Asgardiens? Or any other realm? Face it, you from Midgard are the weakest of all."

As Nyoka finished his speech, he was about to finish Banner off, if an arrow wouldn't have hit his back and sent an electric wave through his body.

"Were you in the middle of something?" asked Stark and landed on the ground.

"If you want Bruce, you'll have to take us out first," told Steve and threw his shield so it hit the Asi.

Soon after that, Thor summoned lightning and struck the exiled one. After that, a few blasts from Romanoff's wrist guns and three explosive arrows. And last but not least, Iron man used his unibeam and sent Nyoka a few block away.

"You okay, Bruce?" asked Rogers as he helped his teammate to his feet.

"Yeah, just a meager headache," said the gamma genius.

"I think you should sit this one out pall," said Barton and looked at the doc.

"I agree," second Black Widow.

"Okay than. I probably wouldn't be much use. He used a spell to block the other guy. Good luck," explained the gamma genius and waved as they nodded and went to finish off Nyoka.

* * *

Once they arrived, they saw that the snake master was just getting up. His cloths were torn and he was barely standing.

"Give up Snaky. We have you surrounded and overpowered. Save your self a tone of shame and surrender," said Iron man as he flew above the others.

"This…is not… over," breathed Snaky and leaned on a wall for support.

"You can not… undo my spell over… the world without… me."

"Actually, I can," added Loki and stepped forward.

"You used the spell on page 541, line 33 in the Book of EnerDy. By taking essence of a snake, using the ritual of Shroud, you multiplied it and planted it in every mortal in a 50 mile radius."

"You know your stuff," complimented Capitan America.

"I try," joked Loki and smiled.

"So it really is over then," said Nyoka grimly.

"Are you going to surrender?" asked Hawkeye, but prepared an arrow just in case.

"Yes," whispered the exiled one.

Thor stepped forward and picked the Asgardien up.

"I shall take him back to Asgard. There he shall be dealt with appropriately," explained Thor and looked at the sky.

A few moments later he shouted: "Heimdall open the Bifrost," and in the next few moments, both Asgardiens vanished in a ray of light.

* * *

"We should head back now," said Cap and started walking, when he was stopped by Nat.

"And how do you propose we go back? If you hadn't noticed, we don't have a quinjet here."

"Oh…"

"I could teleport us," said the Asgardien blankly.

"I'll never get used to that," said Widow and stepped near the trickster.

As soon as everyone was around Loki, he started chanting and in a few moments they vanished from the street and reappeared in Stark Tower.

The wizard took a deep breath and was about to take a nap, when Tony stopped him by asking: "Do you have enough juice for another ride?"

"Why?"

"We forgot Banner…Again."

* * *

**FIN**

**Really hope you liked it, thanks to everyone that stayed with me through the whole story and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. **

**If you want a sequel, tell me your idea and we'll see if we can make it happen. But you might want to wait a month or two.**


End file.
